Hans Novastar
to Asura Tyuki.}} , born Hans Cerrano, was a mercenary during the Clone Wars. He was captured and forced into Antimatter Squadron, a covert Republic squadron. After a mission went bad on Felucia and the rest of the squad was captured by Arek Saris, Ganner Slarwalker helped Hans free the rest of his squadmates, and the group worked together to hunt Saris down. Biography Early Life Originally using his father's surname, Cerrano, Hans grew up as the son of a politician. When he was 19, his mother was murdered and he was framed for it, forcing Hans into a life of crime in order to survive. Antimatter Squadron Hans was captured after an attack on the fortress of a Hutt the Republic had secretly been negotiating with. He, along with Siri Tokolighter, Ranulph Darkhitch, Cade Slarwalker (under the alias of Arron Radion) and Blaze Terrant, were placed into Antimatter Squadron. He became the unofficial leader of the group, which answered to Admiral Taran Ragnan. Eventually, the group took on a mission to Felucia to kill the general located in a Separatist base. However, Arek Saris had taken control of operations there, and easily captured all of the group but Hans. Hans retreated into the wilderness to form a plan and accidentally ran into Ganner Slarwalker. Ganner helped him free the others, and they joined forces to chase Saris down. Hunt for Saris The group followed Saris, who was captured by an experimental Republic interdictor cruiser known as the ''Reverence''. While Saris escaped, the group met Dylan Antiunknown, who told him Saris was headed to Mandalore. They pursued him, and the group split up upon arrival. Hans, along with Blaze, was quickly betrayed by Siri, who revealed herself to be Saris' spy. After leaving Blaze to die, she and Hans had a short brawl, which Siri escaped from. Hans then met up with Ranulph, who accompanied him as they rushed to save Ganner from certain death. They struck a deal with Dylan, who agreed to help Ganner recover and assist the team with their assault on Umbara in exchange for all the lightsabers of the fallen Sith to sell on the black market. During the Eclipse of Umbara, Hans was on the ground along with Ranulph, but survived the firing of the Brotherhood HQ's laser. After the battle, he and Ranulph met up with Ganner again and returned to Coruscant to find information on Darth Massikus. Return to Coruscant On Coruscant, Hans and Ranulph hid in an empty apartment to monitor Ganner as he looked for information. During the investigation, Order 66 was given and the 501st Legion descended upon the Jedi Temple. The team's communications with Ganner were cut off, but they were able to find him again when he faked his death with Cade. Thinking he had actually been killed, Hans and Ranulph swore revenge. Dark Matter Hans followed Cade and observed as Cade and Dylan went and got drinks in celebration of their new partnership, and followed them until Cade returned to his apartment. While Cade was passed out, Hans abducted him and brought him back to Ranulph. The next day, Cade woke and Hans began to interrogate him. However, before Cade could explain the situation, Praxon, a mercenary sent by Dylan, attacked the group and escaped with Cade. The duo managed to track Cade down to the location of the now hidden Brotherhood HQ, and waited for him to leave with Dylan for Hoth. The group arrived just too late to run into Dylan, and saw as DX-245 was taken over by Asura Tyuki, saving Cade from the droid's attack. Hans considered executing Cade, but was convinced by Ranulph to spare him for the time being to get information. Cade told Hans that Ganner had faked his death and he had been working to take the Brotherhood down from inside, and Hans reluctantly decided to work with him. Hans accompanied Cade into Dani Morrow's party, where the two monitored Brotherhood communications while attempting to track down the would-be assassins. An intercepted message from DX-245 revealed Hans' true identity to Cade just before the duo spotted the assassins and a shootout broke out. Hans was unable to save Dani from being killed in the fight, but managed to defeat Kev Marnath, briefly interrogating him before Taran Ragnan used his nerve implants to make Kev mock the death of Hans' mother, angering Hans into killing him. Aboard the Fortune Destroyer, Hans explained his past to Cade and Ranulph, then contacted Asura and planned an assault on the Exarch, where Ragnan was located, along with Antimatter Squadron. Hans and Cade made their way through the ship, eliminating clone troopers, as Ragnan put a counter-plan into action. Hans met up with Asura and disabled her nerve implants, and prepared to make his escape. Asura, however, wanted to save the rest of Antimatter Squadron, and succeeded but took a blaster shot that sent her into a coma. Hans decided to take care of her and offer her as well as Praxon and DX-245 a job with Cade, Ranulph, and himself, forming a final Antimatter Squadron. Hans would later reunite with Ganner on Dantooine, where he gave Hans a holorecording with a message for him to be used in a time of need. One year later, Hans and the rest of Antimatter Squadron would meet Galen Slarwalker and Yula to bury Ganner and hide his journal. At this point, Hans had still not read his holorecording. Resurgence Five years after Ganner's funeral (13 BBY), Hans and Antimatter Squadron (save for Ranulph who had left two years earlier) were raiding a Brotherhood facility on Manaan when a self-destruct sequence initiated, and with one second left and no chance of escaping, it was deactivated by a mysterious contact. The contact wanted the team's help in acquiring information that would be mutually beneficial to them. Reluctantly, Hans agreed. The mission led to Quesh, where the team uncovered Sen Qorbin, barely alive and held in stasis. They also met Yula there, who revealed that she had been working with their contact, Ranulph, to fulfill a vision Ganner had seen in two heroes would do battle with a great enemy. Their discovery also alerted the Inquisitor Decien to their presence, and led him to begin tracking the team. They took Qorbin back to the Fortune Destroyer, and Hans instructed DX-245 to monitor Qorbin and tell him if he learned any important information. Antimatter Squadron, now accompanied by Yula, then returned to Carlac to ensure that Ganner was dead, and that his journals had been untouched. They set course for Dathomir, but unbeknownst to them, Decien was monitoring and would find Ganner's body and journals before following them to their next destination. On Dathomir, Antimatter Squadron stayed onboard the Fortune Destroyer while Yula set out to speak to the Nightsisters. While they waited, Decien appeared over the planet with a small Imperial armada, forcing the Fortune Destroyer to take flight and battle for time until finally being shot down. Everyone onboard survived, and the ship was captured and taken to Imperial Facility 406-P. On the station, Hans was interrogated by Barak Dakens before DX-245 was able to release all the prisoners, leading Hans, Cade, Asura, and Praxon to perform an escape attempt which went smoothly until just before its completion, at which point Decien captured the entire group and took them into the heart of the station. There, Decien taunted Hans about his father before revealing the death of Yula and his plans to resurrect Ganner. Decien succeeded in doing so, but Ganner broke free of his control and aided the group to escape for real before being separated from them. Not long after the escape, Hans went to Dantooine and enlisted Galen's help, promising him that he could keep Vara safe due to favors groups from his upbringing still owed him. Personality and traits Hans' troubled past made him rather aggressive, preferring to kill enemies rather than spare them, though he typically could be convinced not to kill them. He still resented his father for the murder of his mother, a grudge which led Hans to kill Kev Marnath when Taran Ragnan made him mock his mother's death. Hans also held a similar grudge against Cade Slarwalker after he and Ganner faked his death, though this would later be resolved when he learned the truth. Hans was the natural leader of Antimatter Squadron, and was skilled at making plans for operations (the plans, naturally, never unfolded exactly how they were meant to, but generally worked out, like it did on the Exarch). He was also a skilled combatant, in both hand-to-hand and blaster combat. Like Cade, he primarily relied on his DC-17 blaster pistol in fights, but he had also used a sniper rifle while tracking Cade. Behind the scenes Hans was based on a player character of the same name who existed in Clone Wars Adventures, a good friend of -Price-. Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker *Dark Matter *Resurgence *Collision (upcoming) Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Antimatter Squadron Category:Legends of the Force Category:Criminals